


Caught in the Act

by TribalVipe



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribalVipe/pseuds/TribalVipe
Summary: "Oh God, we've scarred him for life." Turns out, Liv and Raf weren't as careful as they thought they were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote a similar one-shot like this for a different fandom and it was so fun to write. Poor little Noah.

They'd done this plenty of times in the two years they had been dating, and the few odd months before that, even.

They were experts in keeping quiet, tip toeing past the door that was decorated with Finding Dory characters and a childish drawing of their little family. Both of them knew which floor boards creaked the worst and at which point down the short hallway they could get away with a few whispered words.

Of course, not every escapade they had went unnoticed by the other occupant of the apartment. Plenty of times there would a knock on the door a cry for one of them coming from the smaller room down the hall, and they would have to put their activities on hold to attend to them.

But that night…that night had gone perfectly smooth and carefree. Or so they thought.

They were both riled up. After a rough day in the field for Liv and even rougher day in the courts for Rafael, they were both practically undressing each other with their eyes over a quick take out meal. Noah went down early, tired from the exciting field trip to the zoo during preschool and eager to sleep with his new stuffed lion he won in a game there.

Add to that, they both had a planned day off the next day, leaving them with the entire night and a few hours during the day by themselves. All the plans they made amounted to being naked in being in bed and they couldn't wait to get started.

"I hate your fucking suspenders," Liv growled, slipping said garment off her boyfriend's shoulders in a hurry. Her hands flew down to the button on his slacks while his practically ripped off her blouse. Luckily, she already had the good sense to unbutton her pants and they were pooled around her feet in seconds.

"You love my suspenders," he whispered back, mouth covering hers just moments later with his tongue battling sliding against her own.

They made quick work of the rest of their clothes and wasted no time in getting started. It was one of those nights that didn't need any foreplay or simple touches to get in the mood. They were both ready to go and Rafael slipped in easily, setting a rough pace from the get-go.

There noises of passion were kept to the space between their panting mouths, where dirty words and hot kisses were traded, followed by the occasional swallowed moan as they both came apart over and over again.

Yes, that night was one of those nights where she would wake up feeling sore in the morning. She would still feel him for hours after they were done and into the next day. Oh, and she had plans for him tomorrow. Dirty, dirty plans. Ones that involved handcuffs and the dining room table.

"Mmm," she moaned pathetically, her boyfriend's long, hard thrusts leaving her dizzy and disoriented. It was their fifth round that night, working on yet another orgasm when it happened.

The most horrific, life altering moment happened in the blink of an eye and she was powerless to stop it from happening.

Liv shrieked in horror, startling Barba on top of her before he flipped off her, a shocked expletive exploding from his mouth as he landed on the floor next to the bed. Liv desperately grasped for something to cover her naked body.

Standing in the doorway, wearing footie pajamas and clutching his stuffed lion stood a very sleepy, but very scared looking Noah. Liv could only say his name before he turned and ran down the hall, leaving the adults in the room to reach for their clothing and dress hastily.

Liv was mortified and close to tears while Rafael was shocked silent, shakily throwing on his robe and underwear, ready to chase after the little boy who witnessed something no little boy should ever have to witness his parents doing.

"Oh my God, we've scarred him for life," Liv groaned, shoving both hands into her hair and bringing her knees to her chest.

"Liv, it'll be fine. It was a mistake."

"A mistake? Our three-year-old just saw us fucking each other! And you didn't lock the door!"

Rafael's anger instantly flared up at the whispered accusation, watching as she got dressed in the same fashion as him. He scoffed, "You were the last one through the door. It was your fault!"

"Really?!"

Liv stomped her way out of the room, Barba hot on her heels to deal with the complicated situation they found themselves in. Liv poked her head into Noah's darkened room, but could see only sheets in the light of the night light next to his bed.

They ventured further and saw the light of the television blaring into the darkened apartment. Noah sat curled up against a pillow, lion close to his body as he watched some cartoon that was playing on the kid's TV program that had become a fixture in their home.

"Noah, baby?"

"I didn't mean to, mommy!"

Liv quickly swooped in and grabbed her son who was close to tears, feeling a physical pain in her heart that her little baby thought he was in any sort of trouble. She felt Rafael's hand on her shoulder as he came around to sit on the other side, rubbing the little boy's back until he relaxed at his mother's soothing words.

"You're not in trouble, sweetie. Not at all," she reassured and pulled back. Thankfully, he hadn't shed any tears and looked relatively calm after their mini cuddle session. Noah switched away from Liv's embrace and threw himself at Rafael, who instantly plucked him up against his chest.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"What were you doing?"

A sudden dread filled her stomach and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Her face grew extremely hot and she could see the nervous glance her boyfriend sent over Noah's head. For a second, she contemplated shutting this line of conversation down and sending the boy off to be read to sleep again.

Unfortunately, her son was persistent and too curious for his own good. He didn't stop until he got the answer to a question, no matter what it was. This resulted in numerous little white lies both adults were forced to give the little boy to placate him long enough when they didn't know the answer themselves.

If they refused to answer the question at that moment, they would be stuck with it until Noah received an answer and that question could be brought up at an inconvenient time. Like in front of her detectives, God forbid.

"Well…honey…uh…," Liv struggled to find words, fisting the material of her robe as she tried desperately to grasp for any sort of lie she could think. Except she couldn't think of anything. It was like her mind had suddenly gone blank. As a seasoned detective, using false fronts to get the truth out of someone, she usually prided herself on her ability to think quickly in situations that put her on the spot.

But she was completely blank.

Rafael noticed her struggle and, as funny as it was to watch her, swooped in to help her.

"We were playing a game. I was winning," he said comfortingly, biting his lip to keep the chuckle rising in his throat from escaping as Liv shot him the dirtiest glare she could muster.

He was going to pay for that one, but it was worth it.

"A game?"

Liv nodded, bringing the toddler's attention back to her, "Yeah, it was just a game. That's all."

"Can I play?"

This was what a heart attack felt like.

"No! No," she lowered her voice, grabbing one of his feet when he jumped at her sudden exclamation, "No, it's only a game that adults can play."

"Why?"

Liv was dying and Rafael knew it. Her leg was bouncing and he could see her hands beginning to shake, so he reached out and grasped one, "Because, that's just how it is. You can't play it for a very, very long time. Like, when you're forty."

Noah nodded after a second of confusion, deciding the answer was sufficient enough to satisfy his curiosity. He yawned and lounged against Rafael's chest, his limbs growing heavy with sleep once more much to the relief of the two grown-ups in the room.

"I love you guys," Noah said sleepily, rubbing his eyes as Rafael carried him back to his room, Liv following and placing little kisses on his face as the boy drifted off into sleep. He was dead to the world by the time he was tucked back in.

The two made their exit, taking all the necessary precautions to be quiet as the made it back to their bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Liv landed flat on her stomach and groaned into a pillow. Rafael fell back against the bed, feet hanging flat on the floor and one running through his sweaty and tangled hair.

"That went smooth," he thought out loud, laughing at her mumbled curses. He flipped over onto his stomach and crawled over till he was laying against her side. He slowly started to plant small kisses on the exposed skin of her neck, only getting halfway down before she pulled away.

"You can't be serious," she sounded slightly disgusted and amused at the same time, "You can't possibly be in the mood again after what just happened."

"Livi, he's a kid. He'll forget. Best case scenario, he never mentions it again."

"And what about worst case scenario?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he replied easily, running his hand down her back and giving her ass a firm but gentle squeeze. Liv rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the flare of arousal that shocked her system when he did that.

"I hate you sometimes," she mumbled, pressing her lips against his own as the hand on her ass slipped up the bottom of her robe, trailing up her thigh until it reached its intended destination.

"I love you too, babe."


End file.
